Question: In the diagram, square $ABCD$ has sides of length $4,$ and $\triangle ABE$ is equilateral. Line segments $BE$ and $AC$ intersect at $P.$ Point $Q$ is on $BC$ so that $PQ$ is perpendicular  to $BC$ and $PQ=x.$ [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, P, Q;
A=(0,0);
B=(4,0);
C=(4,-4);
D=(0,-4);
E=(2,-3.464);
P=(2.535,-2.535);
Q=(4,-2.535);
draw(A--B--C--D--A--E--B);
draw(A--C);
draw(P--Q, dashed);
label("A", A, NW);
label("B", B, NE);
label("C", C, SE);
label("D", D, SW);
label("E", E, S);
label("P", P, W);
label("Q", Q, dir(0));
label("$x$", (P+Q)/2, N);
label("4", (A+B)/2, N);
[/asy] Determine the measure of angle $BPC.$
Since $\triangle ABE$ is equilateral, we know that $\angle ABE=60^\circ.$ Therefore, \begin{align*}
\angle PBC &= \angle ABC - \angle ABE \\
&= 90^\circ-60^\circ \\
&=30^\circ.
\end{align*} Since $AB=BC,$ we know that $\triangle ABC$ is a right isosceles triangle and $$\angle BAC=\angle BCA=45^\circ.$$ Then, $\angle BCP =\angle BCA=45^\circ$ and \begin{align*}
\angle BPC &= 180^\circ-\angle PBC - \angle BCP \\
&= 180^\circ - 30^\circ - 45^\circ \\
&=\boxed{105^\circ}.
\end{align*}